1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a prosthetic preform for producing a dental prosthetic body, with the prosthetic body serving to receive teeth. The prosthetic bodies are removable dentures, in particular in the form of full prostheses or partial prostheses.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
Nowadays, prosthetic bodies, in which individual teeth are fixed, are produced manually and individually for each patient. To this end, typically, a polymer material is introduced into a corresponding mold, based on an impression of a jaw. It is thus necessary to make patient-individualized molds for the lower and upper jaws in order to be able to produce a respective prosthetic body for the lower jaw and the upper jaw. This is an extremely time-consuming and costly process.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide for an economic production of such prosthetic bodies.